How To Play Arma Like A Senpai
GET OUT ALIVE ! ! That's One Clever Avox As the group’s self-proclaimed anarchist, senpai excels at breaking things: the law, the system, assholes, or anything vulnerable to a sledge hammer that's why they call him "the wrench" senpai hides his face behind a bizarre electronic mask, his emotions expressed known as a hijab He may be vulgar and crude, but he’s always entertaining. He’s also an absolute adrenaline junkie this is what makes senpai the best journalist in the gendarmerie whose been leaking american secrets since 2012 What's A Burqa a burqa is an enveloping outer garment worn by women in some Islamic traditions to cover themselves in public senpai made an electronic burqa embedded with spikes and night vision with optical emoticons because senpai wants to be "afraid of girls" too She Made It All The Way To Santa Fe He Came From The Bermuda Triangle To Divide The United States From Within Not Even The Delta Force Can Secure The Secrets That Senpai Leaked Globally Live To Everyone On Earth With The Stargate Program And Project Exposed To All There Will Exist No America And No American Future The Last Stargate Destroyer Standing Senpai Battled His Way Through The Imperial Wall of Trump To Penetrate The Imperial Stronghold And Establish A Frontline Advantage Behind Enemy Lines One By One The Rest of His Team Fell But Senpai Broke Through The Wall In His Custom Built T-100 Varsuk Stargate Destroyer And Made His Way Into The Ancient Bison Tunnel At Full Speed As The Americans Collapsed The Tunnel's Entrance Behind Him Senpai Lined The Smoothbore 125mm Cannon At The Center of The Event Horizon Obstructed By An Iron Iris And Blasted The American Stargate Into A Trillion Pieces The Journey To The Planetary Surface Senpai Traveled Through To The Puma Mines Where He Navigated The Mines Into Oros Where He Met Sayla And The Wenja Whom Named Him Takkar Inspired By The Kurdish Female Fighters And Driven By The Jihad Senpai Managed To Successfully Once Again GET OUT ALIVE In Yet Another D'ni Restoration Failure As Senpai Is Airlifted To Assist The Hope County Sheriff In Arresting Joseph Seed And Now Senpai Be Setting Fire To The Whole County In Far Cry 5 As All American Secrecy Has Become All American Terrorism Breaking The Game Mechanics So Much Missing Content I Know Your Game And I Like Yandere Simulator Better Then American Because I Am Senpai Real Senpai Wanna Be "afraid of girls" Because That's What Makes Us Senpai With The T-100 Modified With All The Technology On The Burrower This Little Tank Just Simply Dug A New Hole To The Planetary Surface "It Don't Take A Weatherman To Know Which Way The Wind Blows" "redirect fire and maneuver" Senpai's T-100 Is Decked Out With Energy Shields Extraction Beams And De-Atomizers Allowing Senpai's Tank To Be Capable of Traversing Any Location A Modernized Version of The Rock Biter This Tank Is 100% Superior To All Other Tanks On The Battlefield My Server In Arma 3 Is Not Monetized I Only Use Text Over IP For Online Chat As That's All I Had Back In URU LIVE You Reduced Our Flag Our Culture And Our Society To A Name On A Computer So I'd Say It's Only Fair That You Burn In Hell For Every American Life That Was Lost Because of Your Internet For This Reason I Refuse To Monetize A Goddamn Thing It's Called Propaganda And In America We Used To Have Freedom of Expression To Discuss Various Propaganda From Various Questionable Sources That Freedom No Longer Exists And As Such Don't Expect Profit I Don't Have A Website And Therefor You Can't Come After A Website That Don't Exist The September 11 Attacks Was The Last Time You'd Ever Do That To Our National Guard I Know Who You Are And Believe Me No One's Gonna Believe A 9 Year Old Can Take A $hit On A Toilet Much Less The World Trade Center Your Biggest Mistake Was Assuming We Still Give A Flying Fuck About The American Flag After An Event Like That There Is No American Flag "The Strings Should Be Severed All Should Be Free"